Dead in love
by BakaProductions
Summary: Old from Quizilla. A vampire arrives at Hogwarts as the new subjects teacher? What the hell is going on? And why is Sirius so interested?
1. Chapter 1

I believe that you, mortal man who reads this, won't really understand my story. This is not an Anne Rice book, even though you may think it is the same. My name is Sinister. I am a girl, or a woman as you may put it. Female. But not human. I am a freak. Living dead, or whatever. I don't suck blood like you may think. I merely create nightmares. Don't go saying that I'm not a vampire, 'cause I am. Kind of, I'm a..What do you call it again? A Mare/Mara? Something like that. Not a female horse! Jeez..  
What do I eat you ask? Oh, you knwo, normal stuff.. Like.. Newborns babies? Just kidding, darling, calm down! I eat..Err.. Okay, I drink blood occasionally, but only at New Years Eve and All Hallows Eve and Christmas Eve. All the Eve's so to speak.

More questions, hmm? Ah year, of course! This is now, today is the 5th of December. I should probably give you more information about me before we go on. No I haven't lived for a couple of centuries or something like that. I am 27 years old, will never age more than to 29, hopefully. My family is dead for what I know, and I have basically no friends. Hell, no one have ever registrated my excitence! Pherhaps those stupid wizards, but I have killed most of those unfortunate enough to get to close to my secrets. What? I need personal space! I lack liking for communication! And for other creatures except myself!

Yes, exactly. Wizards. Those damn arrogant people with magic sticks... Pretending to have a good and pure heart while they are really just playing to their own achievement. Bad memories, something too personal so back off.

Ah. Why yes there is a mr. Harry Potter here in this world. The boy who lived. Master Seeker. Scarface. Potty. Harriet. He has many well-known names, this young boy. I'm sorry I just start to snicker when I think of that pup, so weak and fragile, and still he blows snakefucker away! It's comical, I'll give you that!  
Right! Where am I now? The haunted house of Hogsmeade of course! I'm going to creep out those Hogfart brats! I intend to sneak out from the snowy bushes as a walking corpse. Oh, sorry! Forgot to tell you that I can shapeshift. One of my many unlogical powers.

Five kids standing around the fence. One snotty one, two stupid lifeguards and two other kids, obviously the victims. I sensed something rushing through the air, aiming for them, and crept down in the bushes. A snowball hit the snotty one in the face as he let out a startled and fearful yell. After that came more snowball, hitting both the snotty and his lifeguards, making them scream and such human things. When the skinny lifeguards pants was pulled down I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The snotty one was being dragged towards the haunted house, there fore I sprang out swiftly from the bushes, coming at him in high speed. Only he saw me and screamed a bloodcurling scream before yanking loose from the very air and scrambling away, pushing away his lifeguards who followed him.

I smirked and morphed into a white snow rabbit, creating a finishing innocent touch before closing myself on to the girl and boy who was left. The girl bended down, a entralled smile on her lips as she carefully holded out her hand for me to sniff. The boy began whispering frightened as some one pulled in his hat. Suddenly he yelled 'Harry', startling me and making me jump away. Well, I lanned to, but the girl catched me.

"Ron! Be quiet you scared it!" she snapped at the boy and smiled then at the darkhaired boy who appeared out of no-where. How did I not sense him?! Ron wrinkled his nose suspicious and leaned closer to see me. I opened my mouth and showed my sharp teeth to him, making him withdraw fast. "Another creepy pet of yours!" he said angry. She shrugged and putted me down into her bag. How dared she! Put a alive creature into this infested bag was bad enough! But me! What a stinking little brat! I squeaked as they began running up the hill. I was thrown around in the bag hitting several books she had in there. By now I was fuming and trashing around, screwing up several books with my claws. As they suddenly stopped, I got a chance to bite through the fabric and get out. I ran through the crowd without looking back. Turning into an dark alley I turned into a woman shape. My human shape. In my human form I have a long, curly mass of bronze hair. I am silvery pale, but that is natural in our race. My eyes are golden, making my glizzening skin shine further more. I don't have any skinny-arse model body. I have kept my body atlethic for all of my years, but still having some extra weight. I'm wearing a typical black cape with a hood, and under I have a skintight black dress.

I pulled up my hood and made sure my cape was closed with my broche before walking out towards the Three Broomsticks. I walked past the sulking brats outside of it, and couldn't help but chuckle lightly. The three heads welcomed me in, and people's head turned to see who I was. The bartender was gone, so the extra had taken over for her.  
I smirked and found me a seat next to the door. Every sound around me was runken laughs and cheering, glass clinking together and perverted comment on the few females there. Thank god I remembered my cape with hood. Right then I heard the soft but hurried steps go past me, probably the guy who is invisible. Harriet Potty.  
I smelled the salty hinted watery taste in the air. Tears. So he was running away crying. Now I was really curious what the fuck was happening! After the door opened and closed without anyone really awlking there it seemed. Alot of witches came down along with the female bartender. I knotted my eyebrows and rose from my table.  
The giant man with alot of hair and beard, walked out first, and I walked into him on purpose, almost falling from the inpact, or so it seemed *snicker*. He made a grumbleing excusing sound and grabbed my arm to prevent me from falling. "Sorry 'bout that.." he mumbled, brushing off my cape. I smirked and bit my lip to not laugh out loud. As he brushed off my shoulders, my hood fell 'accidently' off. I shook my head to get my curly hair out of my face and smiled warmly at him.

I actually saw the faint trace of a pink heat in his cheeks under his wild beard. I giggled, and I know my laugh sound like silver bells. A very strict woman/witch stepped forward with a tiny smile, putting a hand on my shoulder. Oh shit. NOW I recognize her, damn me! Minerva MacGonagall aka. MY FUCKING TEACHER ON HOGWARTS! Why weren't they at school? I smiled back, concealing my confusion by closing my eyes. "Sin!" she exclaimed heartfelt, making the bartender look at her strangely. "All of you, this is Sinister Cook! One of the best students I have had on Hogwarts!" she said proudly. After I had shaken hands with all of them, Minerva guided me out of the bar and shoved my over to the carriage they obviously came with. "You MUST come to the school! I remember you being great with dementors, and Dumbledore would love if you came!" she aggrivated, pushing me onto it and sitting quickly beside me, talking about all the stuff I did back in school. Hagrid was trying to remember me, but didn't.

:D  
I just sat smiling nervously at them. Looking at the thestrals some times as the castle came into sight. I heard warning bells ring in my ears like crazy, but shrugged them off. "Have you heard of Sirius Black, Sin?" Minerva whispered to me hastily, looking concerned. I nodded meakly, pretending to worry too. "First to escape Azkaban, quite impressive.." I mumbled, looking up in the darkening sky. Minerva nodded with ragged and upset breaths. Hagrid was talking loudly with the small elfish professor. I saw the great shadow of a huge black creature run over the castle grounds and let out a small soundless curse.

I saw other small carriages follow us in the air, far behind of course. I guessed it was the students. I sighed as the carriage flew through the ports, dementors ralling breaths annoyed me greatly. You see, since I am a creature of nightmares, they don't affect me, rather me affecting them, making them back off and such. I had a dementor as a pet once, it didn't work since he sucked souls on random people passing by my house.. I named him Bobby. Had to give him to Azkaban, *sigh*. The carriage landed with a thud and we jumped off. Minerva giuded me again, but Hagrid dissapeared in the other direction, looking like he was going to puke.

We hurried inside, hence to the fact everyone else was cold and shivering. Minerva showed me up to Dumbledore's office, mumbling the password "Gremlin Spew". We walked up the spiraling stairs and the door opened at once. Dumbledore embraced me tightly and patted my back in those old friends motions. I smiled and we chit-chatted shortly about old days before coming to the case.

"So you need help with the dementors?" I asked mutely. Dumbledore nodded gravely, his expression darkened. Minerva had exuced herself a few minutes ago. "What are you going call me to your students?" I asked smirking, wondering what his wonderous mind had comed up with now. "Easy!" he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Your Hagrid's daughter!" he said throwing his hands out laughing at my expression. "Really? Whats my name then?" I said giggling, fniding it enormously comical. "Spartica Hagrid." he mused, smiling ironical. I smirked and my eyes shone. "Alright!" I said amused. Dumbledore fetched up his pocketclock and raised his eyebrows, "We must go now! We're late!" he said dragging me out of his office.

Kicking open the door I came in laughing, arm linked with a smiling Dumbledore. I guess I shocked people greatly by my arrival. No one knew me excactly, except some of the teachers. I saw Hagrid cover his mouth to keep from laughing and Snape doing his annoying overlip curl. The students just stared, some of them laughed, most was two redhaired twins.  
Dumbledore stood up at his podium and smiled, unlinking his hand to put it around my shoulder. I heard someone wolfwhistle at me and smiled. "Ah! Students! We have the pleasure of seeing a new face at our school!" he began, being cut off by a random yell, "CAN I GET HER NUMBER?!!" which made everyone burst out laughing, including me.  
"Maybe later, mr. Finnigan! I have the honour of presentating an old, abselutely wonderful student of mine, miss. Spartica Hagrid!" he said and began clapping furiously along with Minerva and a few other teachers. I saw Snape clap sarcastically by pressing his little fnigers together. I smiled entralling at the students, making them clap louder. I just have a supernatural power over them, both female and male, except on Severus Snape. I guess I did something horrible to him, can't remember. Hagrid was blinking shocked, since no one told him I was his 'daughter'. I saw Minerva lean over and whisper in his ear, knowing the plan. His eyes widened and he nodded. "IS SHE A TEACHER?!" came a yell. Dumbedore laughed and nodded. I froze shocked. We didn't agree on anything like this. "A Self Defence Teacher!" he yelled, almost laughing out to the crowd. "For the girls then?!" a boy screamed, laughing at a fuming girl sitting next to him. "No, actually is the boys who need to learn how to defend themselves!" I said smiling almost evilly at him.  
"Therefore," Albus said, smiling at the disbelieving faces of the boys and victorious faces of the girls. "She shall teach the boys how to fight, 3 days a week, double classes!" he finished waving his hands dramatically. "There are times when you lose your wand and need to fight with your bare hands! Learn from her!" he said before snapping his fingers and food appeared at the plates. We sat down and began to eat, me skimming the whole room, looking at everyone, analyzing them.

I sighed as I sat on a log, it was early afternoon. My new class was about arriving, hopefully someone who didn't try to hit on me for once. I had to teach all the boys from 5th grade and up. Those guys was filled with hormones, I swear, atleast five tried to pinch my butt! I heard steps come closer and opened my golden eyes. I don't burn in the sun so it's okay. It was a very tired looking man. Why, it was that Lupin guy, the defence against dark arts teacher! I smiled, acknowledging him shortly before rising up on my feet. I was wearing baggy pants and a hoodie with a skull on it. Provoking muggle clothes so to speak. My hair was in two low-tails, curly masses all down my back.

"Good morning." he said smiling. He was quite cute, even if he's face was scarred and pale. "Good morning!" I bursted out happily. I was quite hyped up about seeing someone that didn't was all over me. "How was class?" he asked politely, "Fun, I got hit on by small midgets.." I sighed and scratched my forehead. He chuckled slightly, his raggedy clothing swinging in the cold breeze. "Aren't you cold?" he questioned curious. I shook my head, "I grew up in Siberia, with my mother." I lied silkily. He nodded understandingly. We both grew silent, the melting snow creating a wet ground. I heard the faint ringing of a bell and smiled at Lupin who waved before turning and walked to the castle.

I melted all the snow in a big circle around me and made the ground warm and dry. The boys of 6th grade came runing into the circle exited out of their mind. Closest to me stood the two redhaired twins, grinning mischiefully. They were probably planning a prank. I smiled at all of them, and a few of them swooned. They were easy. "Right today.. I guess we just could get to know eachother, hm?" I proposed, and saw that they sent eachother perverted looks. They all laughed silently and nodded eagerly.

"Right, not like your whole life history or something, just your name and answer one more question." I explained smiling again. I walked towards one of the twins and pointed a finger at him, "Hello!" he said, almost blushing. "Your name?" I asked. "I can give you the directions to my bed in the castle instead, babe!" he said winking at me. I lifted a eyebrow and turned to the rest of them. "Classic example of what NOT to say to a girl." I said. "You are insulting her, and if she's unstable enough, something in her mind will just snap," I said and snapped my finger next to some guys ear, making him shrink. "And she will beat you to a bloody pulp of broken limbs." I finished, looking at their scared faces. "No shit, I've done that to several boys in my life. I'd do it again, so please, give me directions!" I said, turning my face to the twin. "Your just giving the girl a perfect reason to show up on your room when you sleep with a chainsaw, kiddo!" I snickered. "Isn't this manners, not self-defence?" a boy said. "Well, if you had manners, you didn't need to defend yourself from Bellatrix LeStrange with a chainsaw!" I said and rolled my eyes. "Your rude.." he pouted, "Thats why I'm not teaching manners fulltime.." I smiled.

"Let's try again! Your name?" I asid and pointed at the same twin. "I'm Fred, would you like to accompany me to my bedroom this evening?" he said holding out his hand. "Better, but what if I was your old auntie Muriel?" I said, smirking at his disgusted face. "Ew, how the bloody hell do you know about her?" he said creeped out. "She used to teach me manners!" I smiled at him. "Your name?" I said in croaking voice, resembling aunt Muriel's. "Fred, you know that!" he said and looked bewildered. "Still rude but atleast no sign of wanting to have an incest relationsship with your aunt." I praised him before going on with the rest of them. The bell chimed when I was to begin a new round of manners. "Next time we'll statr on the real defence!" I yelled before walking over to Hagrid's hut.

I knocked on and he let me in, looking around cautious. I sighed and sat down beginning to pet Hog. He whimpered and laid his head on my tigh, soaking my pants with slobber. I twicthed slightly before leaning back in the enormous chair. Hagrid poured some tea from the kettle into a cup and gace it to me, almost spilling out everything in the progress. I watched him as he began to dry it up with an old curtain. When a thumping on the door came, he jumped up and grabbed a chair, readying to attack anyone who might come. He opened the door, holding the chair in the air in one hand. "Why, Good evening, Rubeus!" said a voice from the outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Hagrid lowered the chair slowly, but his knuckles tightened around it so hard the skin turned white. I felt curiousity rise in me and sniffed the air. Perfumed, no sexual activity for the last 7 months.. I felt me eyes widen as a image of the person came into my mind. I growled and my nostrils flared way too much for a human.

"Cragilus Hoggus!" I screamed and jumped up from my chair. Hagrid looked confused over his shoulder as I ran over, almost crashing into the chair. "Wha- Sinister Cook!! My dear lord! Rubeus, what is that she-devil doing here?!" the short, bald man screeched hysterically, grabbing one of Hagrids massive arms.  
Hagrid looked shocked from one to the other. Then he suddenly gasped. "Now I remember-! You were the one that almost was raped by him!" he said and pointed at me with a big smile before it dawned on him. "CRAGILUS!!" He shouted outraged and threw him off his arm.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT AN FOOT ON THES' GROUNDS EVER AGAIN!" He shouted before slamming the door shut. He stared at the door, huffing, before he turned with an apologetic look in his beady eyes.

"Don't stress it, hun.. It's Cragilus I want to strangle, not you." I said and rubbed my temples. It was a second before I crossed the line and jumped on both of them. I sighed and looked out the small windows to the lustful dark woods. It had been so long since I had runned in those woods, laughing and bathing in the chilly, silver waters.. I sighed subconciously.

I played a suprised look and pretended to look at a clock which wasn't there. "Oh my.. I have to get back to the castle! Sorry Hagrid! Thanks for the lovely tea and those cookies! You must give me the recipy!" I said and gave him a hurried hug and kiss on the cheek(beard). A blush appeared and he waved, a little dazed.

I grinned to myself as I ran up to the castle. The cold wind was filled with the scent of rain. I love the rain. Beautiful-

"Oh shit!" I yelled and stopped. A flooding scent had made me stop. I turned towards the scents origin and gasped. A black dog was staring at me, just behind the whomping willow. I stared at it while sniffing in it's scent.

Male, robust, dirty, no sexual activity for the last 13 years(!).. I frowned and squinted my eyes at it. What the hell? Human scent? Could it be..?!  
I ran at top speed, knowing the swiftness of people on the run from beforehand. I jumped on it and kept it down with an enourmos force. I barked loudly and trashed under me. I growled at it, making it whimper.

"Turn back, show me who you are!" I hissed, growing impatient with it. *Damn, bloody wench won't let me go! A beautiful, curvy wench thou'... With perfect-* "Thanks, but I'm not into dogs, so stop thinking that already, Lassie." I cut into his thoughts and laughed mockingly at him.

The dog growled and began to shake uncontrallably. I blinked repeatedly as it shrinked, and the black fur raised up to the developing human head.

"Damn you.." a dark voice said angrily and the head turned to show a pale, smudged, bony face, with two large brown eyes staring at me. I grinned and leaned close to him. "Well, well, well.. If it ain't Sirius Black himself, in low, dirty person!". He glared at me almost growling again. "Who are you!" he barked the question, making it sound like an order.

I smirked and poked his nose. "Introducing myself like my mother would: I am the one who you should kiss up to." I said with a playing smirk.

Sirius lifted his eyebrows and chuckled slightly. "Wow.. Look, sweety.. I have been sitting in Azkaban for 13 years, and I should be scared for you? Please!" he said before he howled of laughter.

"Because.." I said and let my curls fall into my face, "If you don't," I got really close into his face and bared my fangs "I'll make you so sorry."

"SPARTICIA HAGRID!!"

I whipped my face around to see a light coming closer. I cursed and got off, noticing that Sirius was echanging freaked looks at me and the tree. "Don't even think about it. Turn into a dog." I hissed before running towards the light.

"Yes?" I asked inncoently as I looked up at my old teacher. Minerva smiled and shook her head. "I should have guessed you were out here. You love this tree." she said and pointed up at the whomping willow.

She stopped and stared shocked at the tree. I froze and realized it at the same time as she spoke, "It's completely still! Why isn't it hitting?!" she said amazed and raised her right hand to her mouth.

I bit my lip, running out of exuces and rational explainings.

"I used a Sleeping Formulare..." I said and yawned, hiding the nervousness in my voice.

She nodded approvingly, not even eyeing me distrustful. I don't know if I deserve this giant respect she gives me..

A woof suddenly came from behind me and I jumped. Sirius was a dog again and he was staring at me with mischieful eyes.

Minerva blinked. "Oh, great that you have moved to more normal pets, Sparticia! I heard about Bobby from my cousin Denise, to think, a dementor..!" she said looking gravely at me.

I just nodded and looked down in fake shame.

She put her hands on my shoulders and smiled, "Ah, well. We should get in, it's quite chilly, and your only dressed in some thin clothes!" she said and turned to march with her arm around ,my shoulders. Sirius thudded loyally next to me, his tongue hanging retarded out of his mouth.

"So what did you name him?" she asked with another smile.

"Belsebub Anarcistic." I answered with a sneer.

She didn't notice but sighed. "You and names.." she said, but in a loving tone.

I smiled and scratched Sirius behind his ear. "Belsebub, are you hungry?" I asked in husky tone.

The emotions in the dark eyes were definetly that of a man that had not been with a woman in 13 years. It was lust and want there, but it was overcome by hunger. Hunger for something else than me.

I shrugged. "Guess not!" I said loudly, ignoring the protesting barking.

Minerva just smiled at me and bid her goodbyes.

I followed her with my eyes as she walked up a staircase, her wand shining with light. That was when I remembered my room. Aaall the way up into the Astronomy Tower! I groaned and began to ran. I didn't begin to jump on the walls until Minerva was out of sight. I ignored the excited howls and the nervous murmurs behind me. A doughy-looking aristocrat gasped at me from his portrait.

"Oh, right!" I exclaimed and fell down on the ground again, landing crouched infront of a very agitated dog. "Ye can't jump _or_ fly, can ye?" I impersonated Hagrid with a smirk.

Sirius growled and shook his great head back and forth.

I grinned and threw my hands around his middle, "Alright, no emptying of stomach during flight!".

The howls he made resembled more of a werewolf.


End file.
